The Cure!
by ladyanna730
Summary: Take a smart strong woman, throw in a hot weasle...mix in some idiotic dry humor....and stir well with a pinch of drama and u got one hell of a story...itachixoc COMPLETE!
1. first encounter

The members of the akatsuki laid around the headquarters a waiting leader return. He had messaged for them to return as soon as possible for an important announcement. Itachi was sitting on the couch reading a book. Kisame was flipping through the channels on the television. "So itachi watch are you reading?" itachi looked at him and back down to his book. Deidara came into the living room and sat down and watch Kisame click through the channels. "Pick a damn channel, un!" Kisame paid him no mind and continued to flip through the channels.

Deidara sunk into his seat. "You're no fun, un!" suddenly there was a knock on the door. The three men looked at each other. "Kisame get the door." Itachi ordered. "Deidara get the door." Deidara looked around, pouted and got up to answer the door. When he opened it a women was standing there. She was about his height and had piercing ice blue eyes. Her purple hair fell over her shoulders. She had piercings in her lip, ears, and eyebrow. He looked at her and his jaw dropped. "Hello? Yeah my eyes are up here!" she pointed to her face. He looked up.

He noticed that she was holding some bags. "Um….may I help you, un?" "Is this the akatsuki headquarters?" he grinned and nodded. "So you're here to hire someone for a hit, un?" she smiled and laughed. "No…I was hired…to work here." "Doing what, un?!" then a dark figure appeared behind deidara. "Deidara you should be more courteous to guest…come in michiko." The women picked up her stuff and walked inside. All the men looked up and saw her. Most of the men rushed to help her with her stuff.

Leader had everyone sit in the living area. "Okay I took the liberty of hiring a new medic-nin…this is michiko yamaguchi." She bowed. Kisame took her bag. "She'll be in the room across the hall from you and itachi…" Kisame nodded and showed her to her room. He kept looking back at her. "So may I ask what that tattoo on your neck means?" "Um….sure…I was given it when I was sentenced to death in my village." He looked at her. "You were sentenced to death? What the hell did you do?!" "Um…murder about thirty people." He smirked. "Interesting so why aren't you dead?"

"I left before the execution." He laughed. When they got upstairs he opened a door. The room was dark and cold. She stepped into the room and felt the cold rush to her face. She turned around and bowed again before turn on the light. When the room was filled with light, it was clearly dirty. Kisame snickered and placed her stuff down. "Well good luck." She sighed and looked down at her feet. He walked back downstairs. She sighed and coughed.

"Perfect!" she started trying to kinda clean the room. Itachi walked by and saw her looking under the bed. He smirked and stood there. She dug under the bed to get the stuff out. He just watched her. When she finally looked behind her. He was standing there glaring at her with his dark eyes. "What do you want?" she stood up frantically. "We didn't get introduced my name is itachi…" "M-michiko….why are you skulking around?" he smirked and left. After she got settled in she walked downstairs. Deidara and Kisame were watching television and tobi was coming out of the kitchen. "Michiko-chan! Are you hungry?" she shook her head no. "I'm just going to get some fresh air." She walked out the door. She sat on the ground and felt the breeze blow.

Tobi came out holding a cup of coffee. "Would you like some?!" she shrugged and took the cup. She drank very little of it but it didn't bother tobi. "So you're us now?" she nodded. "Yup…" "Did you ever like kill anyone?!" she nodded. She showed him the three tattoos. One resting on her neck and two on her wrist. Tobi looked at them. "What are those?" "Well these are what happen when u kill people in my village…I got the record of death sentences three times in the court hearing…." Tobi looked at her. "Wow someone as small as you committing crimes that serious…wow." She got up and stretched. "I better go set up my equipment…" she walked back into the living room. Deidara automatically jumped over the couch and in front of her. "Doctor, doctor, un! I feel sick can you give me a check up, un?"

She looked at him. "Is that your sad attempt to hit on me?" he smirked. "I guess it didn't work, un…..come and watch tv with us, un!" "I can't have to finish putting my stuff up." He grabbed her and pulled her over to the couch. He pushed her down and sat next to her. "You've been here an hour and you haven't talked to anyone but kisame, un!" Kisame turned and smirked. "Jealous?" "No, un! I'm just saying she needs to get to know everyone, un!" "Does he always say that after every sentence?" she looked over at kisame. He nodded yes. They sat there and flipped through the channels. "So michiko….how old are you, un?" "I'm 18." "No you're not, un!!!" "Okay fine! I'm twenty-four." Kisame smirked. "No use in lying about your age…" she smiled slightly.

Deidara put his arm around her shoulder and she pulled it right off. He smirked. "feisty one, un? I like that, un." She got up and went upstairs and lied down. She slowly drifted. But in her last moment a consciousness she saw a visible was the silhouette of someone. Then darkness clouded her sight and she fell asleep.


	2. crush!

Michiko laid in her bed as itachi walked and sat on the edge of it. He played with her long dark purple hair. It enticed him. _What could you have possibly done to be here? _He thought. He ran his hand through her hair. Then he got up and walked out of the room. "Tomorrow is going to be interesting." He closed the door and walked to his room. He looked back at her door and walked into his and closed the door.

The next morning michiko walked down stairs in her pajamas. Her hair was pulled back into a ponytail. She had her glasses on. Leader was reading his paper and drinking coffee. Tobi was putting a plate down for deidara. When she came in they turned and looked at her. "Did you slap on a coat of ugly before you went to sleep, un?!" she glared at him and sat down in between kakuzu and kisame. Kakuzu looked at her. "Nice glasses do you need a new prescription? That cost to much." "Um…no, I'm good for right now plus I have money saved up."

He smirked and finished eating. She got up and walked into the kitchen. As she walked by deidara he hit her on the butt. She turned around and pushed his face into his food. She walked into the kitchen and took an orange out of the fridge. Tobi looked at her as she cut the orange a started juicing it. "How can men be so cruel!" she forced the orange into the juicer. "Sugar and spice and grip like a mouse trap…I hate to me the man who breaks your heart." She smiled and nodded.

She walked back into the dining room and sat down in her spot. Tobi brought her a plate of food. She finished up her food and went up stares. She quickly took a shower and sprayed some perfume on herself. Then she took her hair out of the ponytail and took her glasses off and put her contacts in. he put on a mesh top and put a tank-top over it. Then she put a pair of jeans on and slipped her house shoes back on. Then she walked out of her room and downstairs. Deidara and kisame were already fighting over the remote.

While they argued she took the remote and turned on the tv. Deidara looked up and smiled. "My woman is here, un!" he went to sot next to her but she moved over and tobi intercepted him. "Hey deidara-senpai why do you look so angry?" deidara looked at tobi and then sat back and folded his arms. Michiko laughed and turned to the medical channel. The men groaned and sat as a show on birthing came on. "No we can't watch that!" she looked at kisame. "Why?" "Cause its women having babies, un!" she laughed and turned up the tv.

Two horrid hours later the guys had a disgusted looks on their faces. "That's how we were born, un?" she nodded yes. They got up and walked upstairs. She laughed and watched them go upstairs. "Alright time for some football!" she slouched a little and turned to sports. Leader came into the living room and sat down in his chair. "That was very clever…I take your father wanted a boy so instead treated you like one?" she looked up and nodded slightly.

Leader got up and placed his hand on her head. "If you wish we will treat you like a girl?" "Um…no treat me like you would treat anyone." "Fine then you will be training with itachi." She looked up and then down placing her head in her hands. Itachi appeared behind her and she sighed and got up. "Itachi-san…are you ready to train?" he turned and walked outside and she followed him. As soon as she stepped outside he grabbed her and kissed her softly on the lips.

She pushed him and pulled out several kunai. He smirked and dodged them as they started flying towards him. "Hmm…I under estimated you…" he jumped and then ran back at her. He tripped her. She fell slightly and flipped into and kicked itachi. He stumbled a little and came after her. She jumped and grabbed itachi by his collar. Now she was completely vertical to him. She turned slightly and brought herself down kneeing him in the gut. Itachi fell completely back and got up. He unsheathed his sword and came at her full force stabbing her in the arm.

She coughed up some blood and looked at the blood dripping from my arm. She blinked and smirked as she kicked him. Itachi got up and dusted his clothes off. "Go check your wound…before it becomes worse." She looked at her and got up. "Hmm…yeah, but that kiss never happened." He smirked and walked passed her into the headquarters. She followed him and walked straight to her room. On the way up the men saw her arm and looked at each other. "What happened to you, un?!" she walked passed him and into her room.

She slammed the door and locked it. They looked at each other again and went on to what they were doing. She pulled out a small kit she uses during her travels. She took the damaged arm out of her sleeve and looked threw the kit. "No stitch staples…I guess…I'll have to sew it up." She took out what she needed and placed the sharp needle into her wound. Then the men heard a sharp scream and then silence as she repeatedly wedged the needle in her skin.

After an hour she came out of her room with a new shirt on. Her arm was bandaged, her hair was clipped up and she had her glasses on. She walked downstairs and sat on the floor next to tobi. They were watching some documentary. Everyone was eating popcorn and either drinking beer, water or other stuff. She watched without saying much. Tobi tried to give her stuff to drink but she refused. Tobi kept offering then she finally gave in and took a beer. She drank it and watched the boring documentary dispelling all the beliefs of the pagan holidays.

"My god hidan must you try to convert everyone, un?!" "Deidara if you don't shut up I'm gonna charge for talking!" everyone looked at kakuzu. He started to pull out the book he uses to keep tab on all the money. Very one shut up and looked at the tv. After the show was over everyone got up and stretched. "Three agonizing hours! On why some holidays are wrong…the feel good movie of the year." She stretched a little. Deidara grabbed her hand and pulled her close. Be fore he could say anything itachi grabbed her and lead he into the kitchen. "Don't look in here."

Deidara and kisame looked at each other. "Since he said don't do it we're going to anyway." They both said that. They peeked into the kitchen and as soon as they did itachi threw a glass at both of them. "Those both cost a dollar seventeen that comes out of your paycheck itachi!" kakuzu yelled from the other room. "Shut the fuck up you asshole!" hidan yelled after. Michiko looked at itachi. "So what is it itachi?" he held his hand out. She looked at it confused. "The cut can you fix it?" she sent a small amount of chakra to her hand. She placed her hand on his and healed his cut.

Then she turned to walk back into the living room. "Tell kisame I need to talk to him." "Okay!" after a minute kisame walked in. "You wanted me?" itachi suggested they go upstairs. After the walked up stairs and into there room itachi sat on his bed. "So what's up itachi?" "I think I like someone." "Well itachi I'm flattered but I think we should just be friends." Itachi threw a pillow at him. "I mean a girl…moron." Kisame smirked.

"Does this girl have an amazing attitude? A hot body, and loves medicine?" itachi nodded. "Yes…I couldn't really explain it but my heart was beating at great speed and I had to leave the room." "Yup…you have the classic symptoms of a crush." Itachi looked at him and laid back on his bed. _A crush hmm?_ He thought.


	3. one of the guys

Itachi woke up at five in the morning. He rolled out of bed and landed on the floor. He stumbled out of his room and into the hallway. As he made his way downstairs he bumped into something. "Whoa itachi watch where you're going!" itachi recognized michiko's voice. He rested his head on her shoulder. She looked at him smiled. "Itachi wake up…" she repeated that until he woke up. When he finally did he looked at her in her pretty blue eyes. "Um…what are you doing in my room?" "We're in the hallway itachi…you might sleep walk." He glared at her slightly and stomped back into his room. She smirked and walked to her room.

He walked in and slammed the door. He sat on his bed and then laid back down. Kisame looked at him and smirked. "Let me guess you confessed your love and she let you stay the night and you had sex?" "Yes kisame and as we speak she is pregnant with my baby." Kisame smirked and rolled over. Itachi fell back asleep. The sun peaked through his curtains. When he woke up michiko was standing over him. "What are you doing here?" she grabbed his wrist. "Just checking your pulse I didn't expect you to wake up." He took her hand pulled her on top of him. She had never been this close to a man.

Itachi brought his lips to her and kissed her. "I like you…" "I figured…" "Really?" "Yeah for a smart guy you can't hide things well." Kisame walked in and saw them. "Hello?" she got off itachi and ducked under the bed. "Um kisame what did you see?" "Um you about to play naughty patient and mean doctor with michiko…." Itachi grabbed her and pulled her on the bed. Kisame smirked as he looked at them two. Itachi ran his hand through her long hair. "So you told kisame…and that's it right?" itachi nodded. "Wait you'll go out with me?" she sat up and stretched. "Sure why not." She turned and smiled.

After a while she had to finish her rounds. After she was finished leader showed her to a small office downstairs. The first thing she noticed was the supplies was fairly low. "Um…leader I'm gonna go have to buy the supplies…" "Hmm…well kakuzu isn't here…I'll give half and you give half and buy what we need?" she nodded. She went upstairs and changed her clothes. "But how are you gonna go through town without getting noticed, un!" she smirked and did three hands signs. And her hands started to glow. She ran her hands through her hair and it went from purple to a moody black. "Like I always do…" then she placed them on her eyes and they went from ice blue to an alluring cherry.

"So that's how you avoid getting caught…interesting." Itachi was standing at her door. Everyone looked and michiko put on her sunglasses. "Yeah well I'll see you guys later." She walked downstairs. Leader was standing there and he handed her some money. "okay, but I'm sending someone with you." Kisame came downstairs with his hands in his pocket. She smiled slightly.

After they left kisame looked at her hair. "So itachi screwed you so hard it made your hair change colors?" "No we just started going out literally!" he smirked. They made their way to a small village she started pricing items. Kisame watched her. She picked up gauze, peroxide and various other medical supplies. "So you know that itachi is not far from completely mental right?" she nodded as she looked at the needles. "So you can't make him angry…if you trigger that he'll probably kill you." She looked up at kisame. "Why are you telling me this I barely know you."

"Cause it's been awhile since someone got past his guard…and he needs someone like that right now…" "Don't worry; I won't break his heart if that's what you're thinking…he's the first to get past my guard also." She handed kisame a box and paid the vendor. Kisame smirked and when they were done shopping they headed back. When they walked in itachi, deidara, tobi, and hidan were sitting watching a church program. Tobi got up to help michiko with the stuff in her hand. Itachi helped a little. "So now that your back what about your hair, un?" she looked at him and shook her head and her hair went back to its natural color and so did her eyes.

She walked into her office and restocked everything. Tobi was handing her the needles and medicines that go on the top shelf. After they were done they left the room and she locked the door. "Tobi will make you snacks!" he ran into the kitchen. She smirked and started walking to the kitchen. While she was sitting in the kitchen itachi walked in and sat down next to her.

He laid his head on her shoulder. She looked at him and then he pushed her down and kissed her on the lips. All the men looked in the kitchen with shock on their faces. "You gotta be fucking kidding me, un!" Kisame looked at him. Deidara had a distressed look on his face. Leader walked in the kitchen. He was holding his news paper. "Not in here you two..." Then he sat down. "Tobi bring me some coffee!" Tobi yelled from another room. "Yes leader...!" Michiko pushed itachi off.

"Wow..." Itachi looked at her and then laid his head on her shoulder. He ran his hand down her back. "Itachi not in here." he smirked. "Itachi Iwill punish you if you don't stop! And give the girl some damn room!" When she walked in the livingroom deidara was on the phone. "Hi mom...yeah i'm fine...," while he was talking kisame hit the speaker on the phone. "You know that everyone there is jealous of you..." the woman on the other line said.

"Thanks mom you always no what to say, un..." he really hadn't noticed he was on speaker. "Okay now here's your father." "Don't do that, un..." he had a weird look on his face. "Hey why do you sound like a goddamn waterfall?" "I'm just a little down today dad, un..." "Oh your sad huh...well the world doesn't give a fuck if your sad...now take off your dress and end this tea party..." "Thanks dad you always no what to say." "Oh yeah i never wanted to have you...just thought you should know that...you were a mistake...thats what happens when your druken..." Then deidara hung up the phone. He looked down and saw a red light flashing. He turned around and all the guys were laughing.

Michiko was trying not to laugh but eventually started laughing. "You guys are so fucking dead, un!" He saw michiko and went put his amr around her. "Michiko these guys are so mean, un!!!" Everyone was basically on the floor laughing. Michiko was trying to stand still. "You guys are fucking kids, un!" then he ran upstairs. they heard him through the ceiling crying again. They started laughing harder. Itachi looked at michiko and smrked slightly. Because for the first time in a week michiko was basically one of the guys. He shook his head and watched them all on the floor laughing.


	4. retreat

A month had passed since michiko had come to work at the akatsuki headquarters. Thing where pretty simple to get accustomed to but hidan kept eyeing her for his rituals. Tobi of course followed her around like an assistant so that's what he pretty much became. Itachi also followed her around to keep a watchful eye over his girl as he labeled her. One day michiko was helping tobi put away some groceries and arguing with kakuzu at the same time. "No kakuzu we didn't buy food at the discount outlet!" "And why the hell not!?" "Because it was green and stinky!!"

"You just scrap of the green parts off!" "As a medical professional I advice strongly against that!" She handed tobi the last box and stretched. "Michiko can I see you in the living room?" A dark voice yelled from the other room. Michiko straightened up and walked into the living room. Leader handed her the calendar. "You need to date special days so we know…" "Like what leader?" "Physicals, treatments…and your birthday of course." She blushed and looked down. "Um, leader I'd rather not put my birthday down." Leader turned and glared at her for questioning his order. "Do you dare defy my orders?!"

"Um, no sir…it's just I don't celebrate my birthday half the time I forget…" he was now standing over her in his demanding figure. "Don't forget who saved you from certain death and you will do as I order." She bowed to him. "Yes uncle." She looked at the calendar and marked the thirteenth with her name and the word birthday. Then she smiled and stomped upstairs mumbling. "I would've faced the chair for this…" "What was that!?" "Nothing leader!" when she walked in her room itachi was lying on her bed. He looked up as she walked in.

"What are you doing in here itachi?" he got up and walked over to her. "Waiting for you." "Obviously…is there a reason why you're waiting for me?" he dug in his pocket and pulled out a necklace. He walked behind her and placed it around his neck. Then he clicked the small lock and back around to face her. "Its beautiful itachi…thank you." "I was kind of hoping…" "I'm not having sex with you." she interrupted. He sighed his frustration and fell back on her bed. She sat down next to him. He grabbed her wrist and pulled her down to him.

She was now lying on his chest. She closed her eyes and felt his heartbeat. He gently fondled with her hair. "Then I guess I'll have wait." She buried her face in his shirt. He could feel her slightly tearing up. "Michiko what's wrong?" she shook her head no and didn't bother to look up. Itachi lifted her off of him and sat up. He pulled her close to him and her on the lips gently. She settled into his grip. Itachi held her so close to her. When they finally parted they looked at each other.

Then someone was yelling from downstairs for michiko. "I guess I better go see what's going on itachi." She tried to get up but itachi didn't want to let go. She gently pulled away but itachi still didn't let go. "Itachi please let go." "I really don't want to…look later tonight meet me out back okay?" she nodded. He finally let go and she ran downstairs. When she got down stairs leader was standing there. "When I call for you that means come now!" "Y-yes sir…may I ask what is it you need?" He pointed at deidara who was in her office. She walked in her office and looked at deidara. "What is it deidara?" he pulled his hand out of his robe and showed her his hand.

His hand was completely covered with blood. "Oh my god." She pulled out some gauze wraps and wrapped it around his hand. She made sure she was gentle while she wrapped his hand. After she finished she took a needle and placed it in deidara's arm. "Ow! What was that, un!" she smiled, threw the needle out and washed her hands. "It's a pain killer you big baby…" he looked at her. "You're weird, un…" he walked into the living room. After he left leader walked into her office and closed the door.

She stood up. "Leader do you need something?" he looked at the necklace around her neck. He placed his hand around it and pulled it off. "You will not get to serious with itachi!" "But leader, that's not fair!" "I will not have my goddaughter dealing with such scum romantically!" she wasn't listening she tried to get the necklace back. He slapped her and she flew back and hit her head on her desk. "You will not disobey my orders! Your father asked me to look after you and I will!" "That bastard is not my father!" he placed the necklace in his pocket. "If you become too serious with itachi I'll kill him…and you will be severely punished." Some blood had trickled down her forehead.

She had a livid look on her face. "I hate you…" she mumbled. "I'll ignore what you said…you'll be zetsu's partner from now on." She nodded and touched her forehead and saw the blood on her hand. "Come to the living room I have an announcement." She nodded and put a bandage on her forehead. She then walked into the living room. Everyone else was already up and sitting around. She sat down next to itachi. He looked and put his arm around her.

"Now I know that we all have been working extremely hard and I think we all deserve a break…so I have arranged a beach trip for the entire akatsuki." Everyone laughed and talked about it. "We leave tomorrow morning and won't be back for a week so pack wisely…deidara." "What, un?!" Michiko got up and headed to the stairs. She walked into her room and dig threw her stuff looking for her bathing suit itachi walked into her door. "So michiko may I ask you a question?" "Shoot…" he walked and sat on her bed. "Why do you always have a jacket on?" "Because it's fashion…" she didn't look at him at all when she answered.

He accepted that answer and left her to her packing. He walked into his room where kisame was laying on his bed. "Hey kisame…you've noticed right that michiko always wears a jacket or long sleeve shirt?" "Yeah…I mean how many damn jackets does she have! It's really suspicious that she can get cold!" "Shut up!" Itachi pulled out his suitcase and threw some clothes in. then he left the room and walked across the hall. He noticed her door was close but it was always closed so he opened it slightly.

He saw her changing shirts. He saw several marks on her back and arms. He didn't know much about michiko's past up until know all he knew was she was sentenced to death. He walked in and closed the door. She turned around at the sound of the door open. "Itachi what's wrong?" "Tell me about your imprisonment…" "I did tell you…" "Was it one of those prisons were they beat the inmates?" She shook her head no and sat down next to itachi. "This was due to a failed attempt on a powerful jutsu." He sighed with relief. "Well you don't have to hide it…we might think it's hot." She started laughing. "Do you want to stay in here with me tonight?"

"Are you sure?" she nodded. He got up and stepped out of her room for a second. He walked across to his room. He picked up his pillow and walked back to her room. She was putting on a pajama top. He smirked when she turned around. "Uh…nice." She smiled. "Do you have to stand there like that?" he nodded. He threw his pillow on the bed and fell back on it. She sat down next to him. "You have a tank-top on right?" she nodded. He got up and looked at her. "Take the covering off you can't hide your scars forever." She fell back and itachi put his arms around her. "Okay we have to get up early."

When michiko woke up itachi was still hugging her. She loved feeling his arm around her. She looked at him. His hair was all over his face. She gently moved it out of his face and he stirred a little and looked at her sitting up. "Hey what time is it?" she rolled over and looked her alarm clock. "6 o' clock…I think we're leaving in an hour…" he nodded his head and threw the covers off him. She looked up and got out of bed herself. She quickly got her clothes and started getting dressed.

She put on a black skirt and a crimson red tank-top. She reached for her jacket but itachi grabbed it. "You look fine with just that." She looked at herself in her mirror and sighed. "Time to change my hair color." She did a series of hand signs and her hands glowed. She ran her hands threw her hair and it turned to an ice blonde. Itachi looked impressed as she then made her eyes emerald. She looked at itachi. "Well how do I look?" "You look amazing…"

He walked up to her and took her hand. "Um…itachi you should go get dressed…" he nodded and walked to his room. She put her fingerless gloves on and walked downstairs with her bag. She put down by the door and walked into the kitchen. She grabbed an apple to eat. "Michiko eat something else before we leave…" "But leader I'm not that hungry." Tobi handed her a bagel. She started nibbling on it. Kakuzu walked in the kitchen with some papers and handed them out. "What is this?" "A schedule!" "Were all grown why do we need a schedule?" "Because people tend to run off and spend money!"

Leader looked up from his paper. "Pick a buddy for the trip." "You got to be kidding me…" deidara got up and grabbed michiko. "I pick her, un! Since I'm the most likely to get hurt, un…" she looked at deidara and pushed him on the floor. Everyone was paired off. Deidara and michiko, tobi and zetsu, itachi and kisame, kakuzu and leader. "So is hidan coming with us?" "Yes but he will be joining us later." Leader added. "He must have church or something…right?" leader nodded. Everyone got their stuff and walked out to a van parked out front.

They threw their bag into the back and climbed in. Michiko sat in one of the front seats. She buckled up and watched all the other members get in the car. Itachi sat next to michiko and placed his head on her shoulder. They soon drove off. "Okay did everyone go to the bathroom?" everyone nodded. They were off; they drove for about forty-five minutes. Then tobi started whining. "Leader!" "Yes tobi what is it?" "I have to pee…" leader looked behind him. "Why didn't you go when we left?" "Tobi didn't have to go then but I have to go now!" leader sighed with annoyance. They soon pulled into a gas station. Tobi jumped out of the van and ran into the small store.

Michiko got out of the car and stretched. So did the other members. She walked in and got a few snacks and some batteries. Itachi walked up behind her with a soda in his hand. "You haven't talk to me since we left did I do something wrong?" "No of course not!" she kissed him on the lips. Leader watched there exchange as he filled up the tank. "Hey kakuzu go tell itachi I need to talk to him." Kakuzu did as instructed. Moment's later itachi walked out to where leader was. "Yes leader?" "Itachi if you hurt her…more then your heart will be broken." "Leader I don't understand why you care about michiko and my relationship!"

"Even if I told you…it would still be complicated." Michiko ran in between them and smiled. "Itachi could you go get the stuff for me?" he nodded and went back into the store. "Michiko you shouldn't interrupt conversations it's rude." "It's rude to threaten people also! I told you I can handle it!" she climbed back into the van. Itachi got in and sat next to her. Everyone else climbed in and they drove off.

Finally after and hour and a half and three delays they drove up to a beautiful sandy beach. The ocean was clear and blue. They drove to a hotel and everyone got there stuff and walked to the front desk and checked in. Then they went upstairs. The hotel was pretty nice… "Leader kakuzu let you book here?" "He didn't have a choice tobi." They walked to a nice quiet hallway. "Okay michiko and I are the only ones with rooms to ourselves everyone else is sharing." Leader handed michiko a card key and showed her which room was hers.

Everyone went into there rooms. The sun was still shining so everyone put on there swimsuits and went down to the beach. "Look, un!" he had buried tobi in the sand up to his neck. Kisame was swimming and so was itachi. But no sign of michiko. She was still upstairs trying to figure out what to wear. She decided on a blue bikini. She put her hair in a bun and put on her sunglasses. She put a skirt on and went downstairs.

She walked to the beach and then she took off her flip-flops. She sat down on the beach next to kakuzu. When he finally noticed her sitting there he was surprised. "I thought you would wear a long sleeve bathing suit." She laughed and stood up. After she took her skirt off she walked down to the water. Itachi walked out and pulled her in the rest of the way. She pulled her hair out and walked out deeper into the water.

Then she slowly adjusted to the water and began swimming around. After a while the group went back to there rooms and changed into more casual clothes. They went out to eat. They went to a karaoke bar for dinner. They got fairly drunk before they started singing. Michiko and tobi were singing 'you don't bring me flowers'. Deidara and kisame sang 'smile'. Those were the ones who sang mostly. Itachi, kakuzu, and leader refused to. Michiko then sang 'misery business.'

After a while the drinks took affect on michiko. Leader checked on her and smelt her breath. "Michiko does México know you've stolen all of there tequila?" she was listening and eventually itachi took her back to the hotel early. "Wow I guess you had to much fun…" "I-itachi…" he looked at her face and quickly got her to a trash can. "Heh margarita meet trash can….trash can meet margarita." He held her hair in a ponytail as she threw up. When he was certain she was finished he carried her back to the hotel.

He took the keycard out of her purse and opened her door. "Why is your room so much better then ours?" he took her shirt off and replaced it with her sleep shirt and pulled her shorts off and gently placed her in bed. He put the covers over her and sat in the chair next to her bed. He soon fell asleep. The night grew darker and someone was banging on the door. Michiko woke from her sleep and answered the door. Leader was standing there. "I came to check on you are you alright?" he noticed she was in different clothes and itachi was sleeping in the room. "Um…michiko where are your pants?" She looked down. "There not on my legs?" she walked over and woke up itachi. "Itachi where are my pants?" he sighed. "You were to drunk to remember I see…I took them off…" leader's eye started twitching. "Leader I think he didn't mean to say it like that right itachi?" "Right I changed her clothes."

Leader nodded and headed towards the door. "Michiko you should rest some tomorrow…" with that he left. "To bad I don't get hangovers." She sat on the bed. Itachi sat next to her. "Thank you itachi…for not taking advantage of me when I was out of it." He kissed her on the cheek and laid in the bed. She laid next to him as he placed his arm around and they fell asleep.


	5. The truth revealed

After their trip the akatsuki were home and well rested. Michiko and Zetsu Hadn't come back with them due to a mission coming up. Itachi waited for her to comeback. Suddenly the door opened and Michiko and Zetsu walked in. Michiko walked in before Zetsu; she had some blood still on her face. The rest could tell it was a hit. Itachi looked closely at her and noticed she had a scar on her left cheeks. He got up and touched her cheek.

She smiled slightly and touched itachi's face. He pulled her into his arms. "Are you okay?" he whispered. She nodded yes. She quickly ran upstairs and then Zetsu walked holding some papers. Leader walked up to him and Zetsu handed him the papers. "What happened why does Michiko seem so upset?" Zetsu sighed and looked at the stairs. "When she went for the kill she paused for a second…which is why she has the cut on her cheek…that woke her up I suppose…then she kill him and left." He explained. 'But she shouldn't be so upset over that.' Leader thought. Then remember her holding an envelope in her hand when she walked in.

"Well deidara should we just go move itachi's stuff into Michiko's room now…?" he looked at the short blonde sitting next to him. "Yeah Mr. and Mrs. Yamaguchi need there privacy, un." They both laughed and kissed noises. Michiko threw a balled up piece of paper at both of them. "You both are acting like kids!" she yelled but the comment did make her blush. Itachi still looked at the book he was reading.

"Rather be a kid then love sick, un", deidara said. Michiko sighed in fustration and went into the kitchen. Leader was in there "So want to tell what happened or do I have to geuss?", he asked. "Nothing...just my first time out.", she mumbled. "Michiko...I have a special mission for you...", he said. "Okay Let me go get zetsu.", she said as she was about to leave, leader grabbed her arm. "No you alone...for about six months.", he said looking at her sad eyes.

Michko walked into the living room and saw itachi asleep with the book over his face. She slowly eased him on her and tried to walk with him upstairs. She barely saw him asleep, but when she did there was something about him, that mad her fear and love him even more. She felt him stir alittle.

He still remained half asleep. He whispered michiko twice. "Itachi…are you okay?" when they got upstairs Itachi pushed michiko up against a nearby wall and kissed her on the lips. After the shock she kissed him back. "Michiko…can we please…I love you but there's so much I can take!" his deep black eye stared into her ice blue ones. "Okay…we can…just come to my room tonight." He nodded and walked to his room. Michiko sighed and walked to her room.

"So Itachi…what's with smirk michiko showed a breast?" Kisame joked as he sat on his bed. Itachi was sitting on his bed reading. He looked at the clock and grabbed his pillows and left the room. He knocked on the door and then walked in. Michiko wasn't in there. He sat on the bed when michiko walked out of her bathroom. She had on her underwear. "Itachi you weren't suppose to be here until ten?!" she said. He picked her up and threw her the clock. She looked at the time and sighed. She sat on the bed next to Itachi. He sat up and placed his hand on her lap. "Are you okay?" he asked. She sighed and nodded. He kissed her on the neck and pushed her down on the bed. She tensed up as he placed his hand on her hip.

When he placed his hand on lining of her underwear she screamed. Itachi stopped immediately. He looked at her as she sat up. "Michiko what's wrong? Why'd you scream?" he said with a concern look on his face. "I'm sorry I got nervous!" she sat up and so did Itachi. "You've never done this before…I knew there was something different about you." He took his hair out of its ponytail. "No but I thought I would be fine." She said lowly. Itachi touched her face. "Do you trust me?" he said looking in her eyes. She nodded yes. He kissed her on the lips again. He laid back on the bed and sighed. "Maybe we should wait...until you're ready." She laid down on itachi's arm. He ran his hand through her hair. "So want to go downstairs and watch a movie?" She shook her head no. "I just want to lay here." He smirked and kissed her on her forehead. "Hey michiko i know vey little about you." he stated. "So?" She asked. "Tell me about your family." He demanded. She sat up and pushed her hair behind her ears. "I don't want to." mihiko said while never giving itachi eye contact. "And why not?" He asked. She didn't answer she just gt up and walked towards the door. Itachi jumped out of the bed and stepped between her and the door.

"Michiko Yamaguchi?! What the hell is wrong with you?" he seemed to be getting slightly angry. Her breathing patterns had become slightly abnormal. he noticed and tried to calm her down. Her eyes started to grow darker. "Michiko Please calm down!" Leader ran into the room and saw itachi holding michiko up, barely. "Michiko!" At the sound of her name michiko fell to the floor. Itachi caught her before the impact. He lifted her and placed her in bed. "What happened itachi?" he asked. "All I did was ask about her family and she freaked out."

Leader shook his head. "She would do that...itachi she doesn't speak about her family because her father was very...evil to her." leader started to explain. "I don't understand..." Itachi stated. "Her father used to molest her up until she left...Which is why it's been hard for any man to sleep with her, and her mother allowed this to happen in order to keep her husband and his money..." leader said while taking michiko in his arms and placing her on the bed. "If you love her then i suggest that you wait until your relationship matures efore you bring up sex again." Leader finally said and sato down in a nearby chair.

Iachi nodded and sat on the floor next to the bed. These two men determined to make this girl hppy waited for her to wake up.


	6. Goodbye

**AN: Hey this is the end of this story...Sorry for taking so long to update. I hope you like the ending and Thank the people who stuck it out!**

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Michiko woke up with itachi barely lying on the bed. She looked at her godfather sleeping on a nearby chair. She pulled off the wet rag placed on her forehead. She pulled the covers off and stretched a little. As soon as she moved itachi woke up and looked deep into her deep blue eyes.

"Michiko!? You're awake!" He said while he pulled her into a hug.

She smiled as she felt him close to her. Itachi kissed her several times and when their lips met the moment stopped.

_I tried to be perfect  
but nothing was worth it.  
I don't believe it makes me real.  
I thought it'd be easy  
but no one believes me.  
I meant all the things I said._

"Itachi...let the girl breath." Leader walked up behind them.

"Pien...hey..." She said catching her breath.

"Well itachi can you step out for a second." He instructed.

Itachi nodded and stepped out. Pien sat down and hugged michiko.

'Wow this feels weird it's been awhile since he hugged me.' she thought.

"Michiko...don't ever scare me like that...you here me..." He said while holding his goddaughter.

She nodded and tried to get up.

"No...you're going to rest until kakuzu clears you." He demanded.

She sat down and smiled. After leader tok his leave itachi walked back in and hugged michiko.

"I didn't mean to make you faint...you know that right?!" Itachi said with a pained expression on his face.

_If you'd believe it's in my soul,  
I'd say all the words that I know  
just to see if it would show  
that I'm trying to let you know  
that I'm better off on my own._

"I know...I just get so flustered that I faint." She explained.

Itachi laid his head on michiko's lap.

"So tonight how about I make you some soup?" He said brushing his fingertips across her soft lips. She smiled and blushed. Itachi smirked at the sight of a slim expression of happiness that always seemed so distance from her solmn mind.

"Um...sure that would be nice..." she said smiling.

Itachi smiled back and got out off her lap and lloked deep into her eyes. She seem a little distant then ever.

_This place is so empty.  
My thoughts are so tempting.  
I don't know how it got so bad.  
Sometimes it's so crazy  
but nothing can save me  
but it's the only thing that I have._

"Hey Itachi...If anything happened would you still love me?" She said alost silently."Hmm? I guess...why?" He asked.

"Nothing." She laid her head down and sighed.

Itachi looked at her for a second before stepping out of the room to let her rest some. He walked downstairs and saw leader sitting in the livingroom watching deidara and kisame fight for the remote.

"Hey leader.." Itachi said while sitting down next to leader.

"Yes Itachi?" He asked.

"Would michiko run again?" Itachi said looking over at the blonde pouncing on the taller man.

"Well if she feels she has to then yes she would..." Leader explained.

"But why?" Itachi asked standing up.

"Michiko has always had itchy feet." Leader started to explain.

"What does that mean?" Itachi rubbed his head.

"It means she doesn't like to stay in one place for to long...If she runs will you stop her, can you really think that her love for you or me, or even the other members could convince her to stay?" Leader said harshly.

_If you'd believe it's in my soul,  
I'd say all the words that I know  
just to see if it would show  
that I'm trying to let you know  
that I'm better off on my own_.  
Itachi Thought about what leader said and walked up to his room. 'She wouldn't would she?' he thought. He walked to his room and closed the door. He walked over and laid on his bed.

"She won't leave me...We love each other to much...That's enough...Isn't it?" Itachi started to question his own feelings.

He sighed and pulled his pillow more under his head. He slowly drifted to sleep.

_I tried to be perfect,  
it just wasn't worthing.  
Nothing could ever be so wrong.  
It's hard to believe me.  
It never gets easy.  
I guess I knew that all along._  
Michiko sat up in her bed as tears ran down her cheeks.

"I can't stay here any longer." She said quietly while writing a letter.

'Dear everyone,

Though I'm truly grateful for taking me into your home I can't stay here anymore.

Please forgive me for not saying goodbye in person but it would hurt to much.

And thank you itachi for showing me that true love is out there...

And pien thank you for taking care of me even though you hated me for a long time...

Goodbye and hopefully one day we'll meet again.

Michiko Yamaguchi.'

_If you'd believe it's in my soul,  
I'd say all the words that I know  
just to see if it would show  
that I'm trying to let you know  
that I'm better off on my own._

The next morning tobi walked downstairs holding a note and handed it to itachi. He looked at tobi and opened the letter. As he read it two tears streamed down his cheek. He handed it to leader. Leader looks at it and shakes his head.

"Michiko has left...and she wishes us a happy life...Itachi you keep the letter." Leader handed him the note.

Itachi took the paper and went to his room and closed the dor and slammed himself up against the nearest wall. He started crying more the more he thought the more he cried.

"Michiko I will come and find you don't worry." Itachi said with a great sadness in his voice.

**part two of the cure will be posted on my extra account for sequels...lady in the water. Go there for the cure 2: renewed love...bye **


End file.
